Many health care procedures involving the preparation, administration and wasting of medication involve a clinician manually reading labeling applied to various medication containers. The current practice of relying on manual reading of labels is prone to user errors resulting in over-medication, under-medication, administration of non-compatible medications and/or administration of medications to which a patient is allergic. In addition, problems also arise in properly labeling medication containers during manufacture and preparation (whether in the pharmacy or otherwise). Proper labeling is of particular importance when there are multiple components bundled together.